


My Baby

by kjanddean, Valinde (Valyria)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Human Impala, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, basically it's idris elba and dean getting it on with car puns, idek what to tag this as, magical transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valyria/pseuds/Valinde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Impala is lost and then found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the following prompt from the LJ kinkmeme:  
>  _Most of the human Impala stories I've read have Baby turn into either a woman or a too young white guy. That's just not how I picture a human Impala transformation. I picture someone that looks like Idris Elba. Big, dark skinned, handsome and in his mid-forties. Dean, of course, would gladly hit that. I'm not picky about what kind of sex happens between Dean and Baby, just so long as it happens._

Dean blinks, frowning as he thinks back… but yeah, he definitely parked right...  _there._  
  
In that empty space.  
  
Where there should be a lovely maintained ’67 Chevy Impala, there is a grease stain, a crushed pepsi can, a few cigarette butts and a tall guy leaning against the nearby wall keeping a watch over the aforementioned.  
  
Dean looks up and down the rows of cars outside the shitty motel, as if maybe, ridiculously, he parked somewhere else or his baby decided she didn’t like the spot he’d chosen and moved to another in the night, but it’s painfully clear that she’s  _gone_  and he ends up standing there frozen, gazing across the car park in mute horror.  
  
His baby is gone.  
  
_gone._  
  
Someone has  _stolen_  his baby!  
  
He feels sick. Or maybe like he’s having a heart attack. Stumbling, suddenly weak-kneed, Sam grabs at him, steadying him as he sways like a drunk. “Whoa, chill Dean!” he says.  
  
“Someone stole my car Sammy!” he shrieks, clutching at his brother’s plaid, uncaring of matters of masculinity and pride as the full horror of the situation hits him.  _“They took baby!”_  
  
Sam winces. “Yeah I kinda figured Dean.”  
  
Dean’s eyes widen in shock and betrayal at his casual attitude and he can’t quite find the words to explain how..  _how..._  
  
“I mean empty space? That look on your face?” Sam is saying. “Doesn’t take a genius to join the dots.”  
  
“THEY TOOK MY CAR SAMMY!” Dean yells, shaking him for effect. Just so he really  _gets_  it.  
  
“Okay Dean, deep breaths okay?” Sam says, holding up his hands and speaking really slow. “We’ll find them. It was probably just some kids out for a joyride or something. Small town like this, I doubt they’ll try and keep it or burn it out.”  
  
_“Burn it out!?”_ Dean hisses, images of his beloved Impala reduced to a blackened shell dancing behind his eyelids. Oh god. He was gonna be sick. Bracing himself against the brick of the wall he tries to battle down his nausea.  
  
Sam ignores him, surveying the car park appraisingly. “They probably just drove it around a bit last night. I bet they’ve already dumped it somewhere.”  
  
_“Dumped!?”_  
  
Sam winces. “Okay not the best choice of words.” he admits.  _“Parked._ I mean, it’s probably sitting outside a bar or something. Totally fine.”  
  
Dean sniffs. “You think?”  
  
“Sure. Like I said, small town Dean. Not like it got jacked by a gang of street thugs or anything.”  
  
“Or got jacked at all.” a new voice adds.  
  
Dean glances over his shoulder. It’s the black dude who’d been leaning against the wall down near where his baby had been parked. He’s tall, as tall as Sam (which doesn’t happen all that often), and built like a brick shithouse. All broad shoulders and leather. All kinds a hot actually. If Dean hadn’t been in the midst of a nervous breakdown he might’ve thought about trying to hit that.  
  
“You see a big old black chevy here this morning?” Sam asks him.  
The guy smiles, wide and bright. “A big black chevy?” he asks in a voice that’s deep, low and amused.  
  
“Yeah.” Sam says. “An Impala.”  
  
Dean clutches at his hair, hit anew with a fresh wave of horror.  _“My baby.”_ he whispers brokenly. This must be how parents feel. It’s awful. No wonder his dad was such a grumpy asshole all the time.

Big dude shoulders past Sam and lays a surprisingly gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder. Tensing at the unexpected touch Dean looks up at him in confusion. Up close it turns out that he’s got a face that can only be described as ‘chiseled’. The jaw of an action hero or something. Lightly stubbled in a way that suits how he’s dressed – tight dark jeans, boots, white tee stretched over broad pecs and what Dean’s 99% sure are some rock hard abs, with a battered leather jacket topping it off. In short he’s hot as hell. And he smells really good. Like car grease and leather.  
  
“It’s okay Dean.” he says, and there’s something familiar and comforting in his deep baritone.  
  
“Yeah?” Dean replies, for some reason not weirded out by this bizarre exchange with a complete stranger at all.  
  
The guy nods and squeezes Dean’s shoulder comfortingly.  
  
“How do you know his name?” Sam asks, voice gone tense and suspicious.  
  
Their new friend lets go of Dean turns towards him, grinning again, “Sam!” he says. “I’ve known you your whole life.”  
  
Sam reaches back for the 45 shoved down the back of his pants. For some reason, Dean jerks forward, putting himself between Mysterious Hot Guy and his brother. “Sammy wait!” he says.  
  
Sam frowns in confusion. “Dean what?”  
  
“It’s okay, he’s okay!” Dean tells him, gesturing back at Hot Dude, who’s standing there quietly, not seeming freaked out at all.  
  
Sam looks between them. “You two, ah, know each other?” he asks awkwardly.  
Hot Guy nods. “Of course.”  
  
He turns back to Dean and smiles again, softer this time, all fond and shit, and suddenly Dean realizes who he’s looking at.  _“Baby?”_ he gasps in delight.  
  
Hot Guy grins, practically bouncing up and down with happiness.  _“Dean.”_  he purrs back.  
  
Dean leans towards him, drawn as if by magnets. Up close Baby smells like leather upholstery and gasoline. Familiar and homely. Dean inhales deeply and smiles. He thinks maybe it’s the shock to his system of waking up to find his beloved car stolen and then realizing it’s been turned into a smokin’ hot guy that has him reacting like he does. Instead of demanding answers or whatever, he grabs at his car’s jacket, yanks him down and lays one on him.   
  
His baby lets out a pleased sorta rumble from somewhere deep in his chest and crushes Dean in his arms. Giddy with a bizarre mix of relief, arousal (his baby is just as gorgeous as a dude as it was as a car), and childish delight, Dean let’s himself be pulled off his feet and kissed to within an inch of his life.  
  
Unsurprisingly, considering his starring role in many of Dean’s best hookups, his baby is an awesome kisser. He seems to know just how to push Dean’s buttons and after a brief hot fumble of lips and tongue and the faint taste of motoroil, he finds himself wedged against a hotel door with a hard thigh shoved up against his excitable dick, making out like a teenager with his car. In the scheme of weird shit that’s happened to him it’s not that strange, but it’s definitely one of the more awesome weird things that have happened to Dean Winchester.  
  
“Um… Dean?” Sam asks.  
  
Dean drags his lips away from Baby’s and stares at his brother over his shoulder as his car growls and bites at the hinge of his jaw in a way that has his toes curling. Sam winces, looking ten kinds of grossed out at all the PDA. “Sammy?” Dean slurred, thoroughly distracted.  
  
His brother shakes his head. “I’m just gonna go for a… walk.” he says. “Let you and your… friend catch up privately.”  
  
“Kay… Kay Sammy.” Dean tells him, nodding in enthusiastic agreement. “Sounds good.” 

There’s some fumbling with the room key, a bit of biting, and then Baby has Dean on his back on an unmade bed. He kisses so hard Dean’s jaw starts to ache but he doesn’t mind because kissing Baby is fucking  _awesome._  He keeps making these noises, low rumbles and growls, and when Dean finally gets him stripped down and they’re skin to skin, it turns out he runs hot, dark skin as warm to the touch as a the hood of the Impala after Dean’s ridden her- _him_  all day… and wow it makes his head hurt a bit, but it’s all kinds of hot.  
  
There’s a brief, terrifying interlude wherein Dean can’t find the lube, but in short order Dean finds himself gripping the headboard as his baby sinks into him roughly from behind, hands digging into his hips and his breath hot and moist on his neck. Dean’s body is a tight blissful ache around the hot, hard, cock stretching him wide, their attempts at prep shoddy at best, but it feels fucking amazing and has him moaning and grunting shamelessly as his baby fucks him. The connection and trust he feels with this guy who - sexy or not - should be nothing more than a stranger to him is uncanny in its intensity.  
  
He doesn’t know him at all really, but he feels completely safe and free in his company, like they’ve known each other their entire lives.  _“Fuck Baby.”_ he moans as his prostate gets nailed in a particularly spectacular slam.  
  
“Dean.” Baby purrs, voice like a low idle, just hinting at the roar beneath.  
  
He’s tempted to drag it out, to see how long Baby can last, what sort of mileage he gets, but it’s been too long since he’s been with anyone like this and he’s too ramped up. His hand flies to his dick and all it takes is half a dozen uncoordinated strokes and he’s coming in a sweet white rush of fuck yeah all over the ugly bedspread.  
  
Baby grunts as Dean’s ass clenches around him and then he’s digging in his heels and absolutely fucking reaming Dean as his own orgasm crashes over him.  
  
Baby is a warm sweaty weight sprawled over Dean, rumbling low in his belly, satisfied and smug. Dean smiles into the mattress and reaches blindly back over his shoulder to ruffle his short hair affectionately.  
  
***  
  
Sam’s facial expression has graduated from ‘nauseous’ to ‘intrigued bystander at a horrific traffic incident’, by the time Dean’s done convincing him who baby is over lunch (fuck he’s starving).  
  
Baby takes his disbelief in stride, his moods seeming to consist solely of ‘happy’ and ‘horny’ as far as Dean can tell. He digs into his cheeseburger with relish and the way he smiles at the pretty waitress has her blushing bright red. When he takes his first ever bite of pie he moans pornographically and gives Dean a look that is outright devoted. “Mmm, I love you Dean.” he says.  
  
Dean winks at him. “Love you too baby.”  
  
Sam sighs.

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/35105/35105_original.jpg)


End file.
